


【堂良】做和尚的命（全＋番外）

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform, 德云社 - Freeform, 良堂 - Freeform, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 周九良没有破坏这暧昧恰好的气氛去推开他，而是把目光落在眼前人诱惑的红唇上，半笑的眉眼，使得他不自觉的咽了下口水。离得太近了，他的眼神聚焦不上，只感受到孟鹤堂有些隐忍的呼吸。他半垂着眼：“如何见得？我从未做任何对不起佛祖之事。”孟鹤堂轻笑了一下，随后侧过脸和他咬耳朵，不可置否地说：“可是你爱上我啦。”





	【堂良】做和尚的命（全＋番外）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊作者LOFTER 试探，喜欢的宝贝儿来支持哟～
> 
> ＊有钱风流腹黑堂X自闭可爱和尚良
> 
> ＊可能会有栾堂
> 
> ＊圈地自萌，请勿上升真人
> 
> —————————————————————————————————— 

01  
  
周九良今天接了师傅给的活，下山去化缘。

他是一个寺庙里的小和尚，圆头圆脑的，像个团子。师兄弟一看他就忍不住上去胡噜一把他光溜溜的头。

师傅给了他一个碗，让他下山去，自行体会人间疾苦。

临走，有个师兄还嬉皮笑脸地添上一句：“讨不到就别回来了。要是有人要你，也别回来了。”

师傅宝刀未老，抡起腿就踹了师兄一脚，给周九良备了个包裹，一边帮他背上，一边说：“三年历练期。”

周九良就这么稀里糊涂地下了山。

到了城市里他才发现，饭，并不是想象中那么好要的。

转了好几家都被拒之门外，周九良游荡在大街上。现在的人真的是……他想，大人大人轰自己走，小孩小孩不给开门，非是要饿死他这个和尚不可。要不，就点份外卖？

他一边思索着，一遍怀揣着希望又敲开了一扇门。没有动静，应该是没人。

对面的门开了。

周九良手还摸在门上，顿时懵了：“我敲的不是这扇门吗？”

他还没想完就止住了。对面的男人从门口提了外卖，看见他一身袈裟抱着个空碗，先是一愣，而后如春暖花开般冲他笑了：“小师傅，化缘的？”

周九良长这么大，接触最多的人也就寺院里那帮师兄弟，从没见过这么好看的人。有一种很奇妙的感觉涌上心头。

一听那人问他，周九良赶忙收了心，双手合十，十分诚恳地答他：“阿弥陀佛。嗯，你有吃的么？我饿了。”

对于小孩毫无保留地如此直白的言语，孟鹤堂哭笑不得地答道：“有，刚点的外卖，进来坐坐？”

小孩咂咂嘴，把口水咽下去，依然很守规矩地先行了个礼：“谢谢施主。”之后用尽可能的速度冲进那人的家里。  
  
孟鹤堂把外卖里的菜都让给了这个团子似的小孩，吃饭的时候也老父亲般慈祥地看着他。周九良已经饿了很长一段时间了，心想对方怕不是从没见过如此狼吞虎咽的和尚。便也有些不好意思了，放慢了吃东西的速度。

孟鹤堂看他戳了戳斜开的筷子，趁着空子问他：“好吃吗？”

周九良咽下一嘴，又急着朝桌上的菜发起进一轮攻击，便咂咂嘴回答道：“好七好七真好七。”

“太可爱了。”孟鹤堂觉得心脏受到了暴击。他的手放在了周九良的光头上，心里突然冒出个奇怪的想法：他没头发，我没眉毛，还挺般配得嘿。

小孩认真地嚼着食物，小嘴儿一下下动着。周九良模子长得很好，细长的眼型，单眼皮，嫣红的唇边上一颗玲珑痣。身材虽说有些像小企鹅，但在他身上却不违和，而是显得更紧配。眼神透露出未经世事的干净。

这点抓住了孟鹤堂的心。小孩脸上每一次挂上纯洁的笑，都像是在对阅百人、万花丛中过必沾花蜜的孟鹤堂说：“我还小，稚气得很，你要来试试吗？”

他眼神虚瞟了下地，动了歪心思：“要不试试？”

他舔舔嘴唇。因为长得好看勾人容易，演技好骗小孩也容易。他的眼神转到周九良身上又变成了一个善良的邻家大哥哥：“你叫什么名字啊？”

小孩塞了满嘴饭，但还是努力回答他道：“我叫啾啾良。”

孟鹤堂：“……”

孟鹤堂：“好的，我叫孟鹤堂。”  


02  
  
等吃完饭孟鹤堂又问了一遍，终于听清了：他叫周九良。  
  
“九良，”孟鹤堂顿了顿，“你住哪儿？”

“阿弥陀佛。”周九良一抹嘴角的菜油，学着师兄教他的话说：“居无定所。师傅让下山历练，得自给自足。  
  
“要不，”孟鹤堂显得很人畜无害地笑了，“你跟着我，住我那，反正我也是一个人。”

周九良被他这一笑迷了眼，好久才看一眼这偌大的房间，疑惑道：“你不住在这儿吗？”

“不住的。”孟鹤堂摇头，“这间是空余下来的，跟人商量，租出去了，今儿就回来再看一眼。”

周九良考虑了一下：现在外面热得很，出去就是个大蒸笼，桥洞子底下一窝，怕就得熟了。要是在屋里呢，有吃有喝。这么一比，傻子都知道哪一个好。

还有一个问题。

周九良眼角一垂下来：“我没有带钱给你交房租……”

孟鹤堂爽朗一笑，并表示他家有钱，这费用并不用他操心。

可小和尚还是要脸得很，执意要付房租给他。

孟鹤堂正要假装好心说些什么劝阻他，就看见周九良打开身后的包裹，找了找，拿出一张银行卡：“……但是我有师傅给的这个，就，还没来得及取钱，你看刷卡行吗……？”

孟鹤堂把准备了到嘴边的一堆慷慨话语费劲地咽了下去：“……行。”

周九良太喜欢这个哥哥了。

在小孩去了趟洗手间的时候，孟鹤堂在窗口点了根烟，眼神变得浑浊些，但并不妨碍他的面目精致。精致荒废了些带着雾气，却也透着说不出的好看。他拨出去了个号码，打了个电话。

“喂，是我。让栾云平今天不用来了，对。没什么事的话，”他担担烟灰，看见周九良从厕所出来，把烟藏到身后掐灭了：“让他等我电话。最近不需要了。”

最后他还在挂掉之前嘱咐了一句：“其他人，让他们别来找我。”

周九良从厕所出来，把袈裟换成了一身半短裤白T恤，一笑，露出齐齐的一排牙齿。

孟鹤堂心被震了一下。他不禁感慨道，自己已经有多少年没见过这么清澈的孩子了。

他随意扔掉烟头，像狩猎似地半眯起眼睛。

03

从此周九良就住在了大别墅。

刚到的时候，他还不知道孟鹤堂的家这么大，快跟寺庙差不多了。一进来，就好奇地左看看右看看。

孟鹤堂对周九良惊讶的状态很是满意，用手圈上他的肩绕道前面：“住楼上楼下？随便挑。警告哦，晚上可吓人啊，要么就和我睡一起？”

周九良面无表情：“我不怕啊。”

孟鹤堂：“……”

孟鹤堂心想，我怕啊。

最后周九良还是选了楼上的客房，为的是不给孟先生添麻烦。

从此他就过上了极其快乐的生活。【划掉】

周九良住了大别墅也碍不着他和尚的身份。天天诵经，念佛，敲木鱼。因为孟鹤堂要上班，只留他一个人在家里，所以周九良养成了比较自闭的习惯。

每天孟鹤堂只要在家，就会给他做好吃的，尤其是葱油面。为报答他，周九良也练了那么几道菜式。

味道都不错，孟鹤堂这么想着。也不知说自己不饿的周九良吃掉了多少练手的难以下咽的菜品。

闲余时，周九良喜欢听电视里的戏曲，也跟着唱。所谓不鸣则已，一鸣惊人。周九良不轻易开口，但是只要一开口，就能惊艳到所有的人。

大白天有时起来就吼一嗓子：“……站立宫啊——门～，叫小～番——！”常常把刚回来的孟鹤堂吓一跳。

他在不知道哪的角落里翻出来一个落了灰的三弦，自称之谓“三哥”，跟着网上的教程，竟然自学成才。给孟鹤堂演奏一曲，那人更对这年纪轻轻的小团子刮目相看。没想到这孩子不仅相貌上很合他的意，才华上也是有天赋得很。加上孟鹤堂会弹吉他，带着孩子去公司，他们一曲《滴答》，喝得满堂彩。

周九良不知道孟鹤堂是干嘛的，但通过公司的人对他的尊敬程度来看，孟鹤堂应该是职位很高，德高望重的。  
  
周九良在这里也没有什么亲戚朋友，全都是孟鹤堂一人照顾他。周九良发烧的头晕时孟鹤堂没敢耽搁，抓紧着时间就带他去了医院，输了几天的点滴，终于好了。 

他们关系越来越亲近了。一天月黑夜风高，窗外很暗，即使窗帘留了些缝隙也透不出一点光。一会儿毫无征兆地下起雨来。

孟鹤堂悄悄地进了周九良的房间，趁他去厕所的时候钻进他的被子里。等周九良从卫生间出来，就看见孟鹤堂一手肘撑在枕头上，一手拍拍床的一侧：“……进哥被窝。”

周九良脚步一顿，但还是走了过去，撑开被子躺在孟鹤堂的旁边：“先生，您害怕是吗？”

“我都多大了。”孟鹤堂硬撑着，“谁怕了！”

周九良攒起身子缩成一团，闭起眼：“嗯，好的。”

孟鹤堂看他现场自闭不愿搭理自己，就问他年龄。得知他比自己小了五岁，便哄他说：“来周宝宝，叫爸爸。”

周九良一噘嘴，宁死不从：“我有师傅。”

孟鹤堂手速飞快地俯上了啾啾良的肚子，给他揉揉。周九良开始还有些抗拒，不过之后也由着他。

孟鹤堂一看自己没有被拒绝，便使了坏，不轻不重地一下一下似挨未挨着小孩身下的东西。

周九良倒吸一口凉气，一手把孟鹤堂的胳膊推开，回过头就想质问，又对上孟鹤堂无辜的眼神。

“怎么了，九良？”

周九良像吞了不明味道的果子：“没事。”就又任孟鹤堂把手放在小肚子上。

孟鹤堂耍的小聪明又一次成功。他像一个小把戏得逞后的孩子一般得意地，将头埋在了周九良的后背深吸一口，安静的檀香味，与木鱼上的气味如出一辙。

孟鹤堂眼光开始变得炽热。他舔舔嘴唇，孩子带了也有快一年多了，自己也硬装了这么久的好人。菜，慢慢地热熟了，什么时候吃干抹净呢？  
  
04  
  
日子就这么一天天过着，直到后来隔壁搬来了一户人家。男女情侣像是来度蜜月的，整天腻腻歪歪在一起，好像空气都被稀薄了一般。  
  
周九良倒没怎么在意，但他感觉孟鹤堂每次看到他们都倒吸一口冷气咬后槽牙，看自己的眼神也突然诡异几分。  
  
周九良发现了孟鹤堂的反常，再结合情况一想，便恍然大悟，归结于一个他因常在寺庙从未想过的问题：孟鹤堂没有女朋友。  
  
但怎么可能呢？周九良特别的疑惑。孟先生长得又好，人又谦和，就像天上下来的小孟仙儿一样。谁接触了都忍不住会多看两眼。  
  
周九良想要是自己不是和尚的话，第一眼看到他，他可能就沦陷了。

怎么说，周九良也是个孟哥的颜狗啊（不是）。  
  
于是他更注意孟鹤堂了。在弹三弦时发现孟鹤堂又一次地偷看自己，他忍不住脑子里的问题，就脱口而出：“孟哥，你有女朋友吗？”  
  
孟鹤堂经他这么一问愣住了，没想到小孩会问这种事情。他顿了一下，说：“还、还没。”  
  
打断话语的“咔咔”两声，门从外面被打开了。  
  
05  
  
“我回来了。”一个清脆的女声响起。   
  
格衬衫小短裙的长发女生像被定住了一般，呆呆地看着他们。  
  
一时间气氛非常尴尬，直到他们同时开了口。  
  
周九良：“孟哥，你不是没有女朋友吗？”  
  
女生：“又带回来一个？”  
  
孟鹤堂：“妹，你回来了……”  
  
又一阵该死的寂静。  
  
周九良不知什么情况，只觉心底升起一种莫名的悲愤，有冲动叫嚣着让他立刻就走。  
  
他脑子一热，便双手合十向孟鹤堂道了一句：“既然如此，房间里住不开，贫僧就不打扰了。”  
  
周九良刚迈开腿，就被孟鹤堂一把拉住：“别走。”  
  
周九良心里一阵泛酸。他叹了口气：“孟哥，感谢你收留我。但我自始至终只是个来化缘的，你没必要留我，咱们也没什么太大的关系。”  
  
“真、真的吗？没有什么关系吗……你说……”目光落在男人身上，孟鹤堂一脸委屈地半低下头，逐渐红了眼眶。要是他长着兔子耳朵，此时便也可能耷拉了下来，活像只垂耳兔，一副楚楚可怜的模样。  
  
孟鹤堂丝毫不在意女孩儿诧异的眼光，泪花儿在眼中打转，掺住周九良的胳膊，再一次请求他：“别走。”

不轻不重地咬了咬住了下唇，那里变得更嫣红了些：“我、我……”

周九良最受不了他这样，他知道孟鹤堂想说喜欢他。  
  
他看到了自己映在男人眼里的影子，叹了口气，提醒孟鹤堂最好不要把希望都寄托在他身上：“孟哥，我是出家人，不可以动情的。”  
  
但他还是留了下来。  
  
他妥协下来的一刹那，孟鹤堂得逞后洋洋得意的眼神飘到了女生的眼里。她不耐烦的暗暗骂了一句，拿上钥匙就去隔壁了。  
  
隔壁小情侣的房子是孟鹤堂的妹妹租出去的，这次她回来就是因为孟鹤堂说让她把房子收回来。小情侣太碍眼，还不如看不见，眼不见心不烦。  
  
虽说的期限没到不能说收就收，可碍不过人家有钱。  
  
从此后周九良在园子里时常遇到她，小姑娘也好像空气一样没什么存在感。但她在周九良弹三弦或是闭起眼打坐的时候，会时不时偷看上他几眼。  
  
可能是没遇到过清心寡欲性冷淡的人，小姑娘逐渐对日常自闭的周九良有了些兴趣，果然兄妹的口味都一样。  
  
周九良气鼓鼓地插手手：妹妹要来，孟哥也不跟我说一声。不过转头一想，好像这种事情也不必要跟他说，毕竟又不是自己家的人。  
  
周九良并没有太在意这些，只是她说的什么“又带回一个”乱杂着他的心，使他烦躁。  
  
正憋着心火，可周九良一看孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂就对他笑。笑起来灿烂、阳光，就像个邻家大哥哥，实在不像那种放纵惯了的人。  
  
一定是小姑娘看不惯孟鹤堂，所以说出这话骗他的，周九良想。一定是这样的。  
  
孟鹤堂哪知道孩子越来越复杂的心路历程，只是单方面对他的手脚动作越来越大了。刚开始是时不时捞一把他的脸蛋，后来越发的大胆，手愈往下移，胡噜一把他的大腿，惹着小和尚脸上出红晕，搪塞地躲开。  
  
自从孟鹤堂快把话交代明白后，就展开了追求小和尚的长途旅程。他认为送花可能周九良不会太喜欢，于是就给他买了个大恐龙抱枕。  
  
终究是小孩子。周九良接过抱枕时先是惊讶，之后便郑重地把它摆在了床头上。  
  
孟鹤堂好奇的看他捋捋恐龙凸出的脊背：“这么喜欢啊？”  
  
周九良飞速地瞟了他一眼：“……毕竟是孟哥送的嘛。”  
  
说完小孩低下头，目光就落在小恐龙身上，再不看着他。  
  
孟鹤堂没有太接触过小孩在语言上的主动，愣了一下，但随机反应了过来。  
  
他笑嘻嘻的凑过去：“周宝宝，孟哥就在你眼前呢；你不让孟哥开心开心，非得宠幸个小恐龙。孟哥怎么不比个小恐龙好看。”说着就飞快挑起他的下巴，在周九良还没反应过来时，又把手收了回去。  
  
孟鹤堂看见小孩儿耳根泛红躲开：“孟先生，请你自重一点。”  
  
孟鹤堂逗他上了瘾：“自重？什么自重？”说着便靠近作势抱他：“你给孟哥演示演示？”  
  
周九良被一把搂住，挣不开，孟鹤堂还一直在捏他的痒痒肉。  
  
他笑着还击。一个趔趄，便倒在了床上。两人幼稚地谁也不服谁，最后都笑累了休战下来，躺在床上，喘着气。  
  
孟鹤堂歇够了闭起眼，任窗外洒进来的光打在眼皮上，忽然觉得肚皮一热。   
  
周九良翻身滚进了他怀里，把头埋在他的胸前，闷哼着声音说话。

“孟哥，你看过新闻上有坏人拿着糖拐小孩儿的吗？”

“怎么了？”孟鹤堂一只胳膊垫在周九良脑袋下面，另一只手抚上他的背，把他圈起来。  
  
周九良把胸前的手抽出来，慢慢的放在他身后搂住：“报导说，小孩子意志不坚定，被那么一诱惑，容易走弯路。”  
  
孟鹤堂听出小孩儿是在指他，便笑了：“那是啊。但那些是坏人用糖来诱惑，想得了小孩子所有的器官卖钱；我呢，就只想得到你的心罢了。所以用美色来诱惑你呀。诶，”孟鹤堂晃了晃怀中的人，“你说孟哥好不好看？”  
  
周九良听到他说，突然在心里想到两个词：潘安之貌，卫玠之容。  
  
小孩儿随着枕着的胳膊的频率也晃了几下。但是他没答话，孟鹤堂也看不到他的表情。  
  
他轻轻叹了口气，把周九良的脑袋从怀里拖起来，在他光洁的额头上留下了一个炽热的吻。  
  
“你的卡上的钱花完了，你没钱交房租了。” 

他睁开眼，看见孟鹤堂的头发被光打成金棕色。男人底沉下来声音，笑眯眯地说：“跟我吧，九良。我养你啊。”  
  
06   
  
自从那时起，孟鹤堂就陪着周九良一起睡了。孟鹤堂非常开心———小孩儿终于放开了一步。  
  
但周九良趴着睡觉，从来把脸朝着外侧，不理会他孟哥时常的挑逗。  
  
所以孟鹤堂在给他晚上盖了四次被子后，顶着黑眼圈面无表情地告诉他：“周宝宝，床伴的费用也是要算进租金里的。”  
  
周九良撇撇嘴：“那我不需要了。”  
  
本来是几句玩笑话，但周九良真的就不需要了。  
  
因为他住院了。  
  
买菜回家的时候，有两个人在街边上就起了争执。看起来谈崩了后又动上了手。旁边的人有的看热闹，有的快步走掉，生怕给自己招惹上了麻烦。  
  
虽然周九良平常显得自闭，什么事都懒得去管的样子，但他的内心善良得很，也没经过事。把菜放地上上去就劝架，想把两人拉开。  
  
最后打架的两个人到没什么事儿，周九良却被其中一个人拿刀捅伤了，他当时只觉得痛苦异常，眼一黑就什么都感觉不到了。  
  
等他醒了，自己已经在病床上，孟鹤堂还握着他的手，头发乱糟糟地趴在他的床边。  
  
周九良顿时感觉心里像涌进了温润的水流，暖了全身。有什么一直紧绷着的东西，忽然间就松懈了下来。  
  
阳光从窗外透进来，滤过网纱点点淡淡，洒在床边人的衣服上。周九良坐起来，深深地俯下身去，薄唇贴上了那人的头发。  
  
07  
  
“你为什么要做和尚啊？”孟鹤堂坐在病床前，边给他削苹果边问。  
  
周九良把头放在他要求孟鹤堂带来的恐龙抱枕上，半眯着眼：“在我出生那天，表姐不小心掉进河里溺水了。小的时候爸爸工作回来出了车祸；再大点妈妈生病去世了。后来奶奶绊门沿上摔了一跤，成了植物人。”   
  
“爷爷怕我是招了什么东西，就带我去算了一卦。那算卦的说，我天生就是和尚的命，必须断了一切凡尘俗事。若是自己不入佛门，那些身边的人，怕是会为了我这命格丧了命的。”  
  
“我爷爷不敢耽搁，就把我送进了山中寺庙。”  
  
孟鹤堂温柔地把苹果递给他：“那你想当和尚吗？”  
  
周九良接过咬了一大口：“我觉得挺好。”  
  
那人还目不转睛的看着他啃水果：“那就是不打算还俗咯。”  
  
周九良嚼着挺甜的苹果，不假思索道：“可能吧。”  
  
听到这话，孟鹤堂的表情有些僵持住了。许久，他才轻柔地落下一句话：“那是你没遇到一个能让你还俗的人。”  
  
周九良想，已经遇到了。  
  
孟鹤堂站起身，从袋子里又拿了个苹果，放在水下洗了洗，没削皮就咬了下去。  
  
“蔬果淡而无味，还是不如酒肉那般的刺进骨肉。”  
  
听完这句话，周九良突然觉得刚刚香甜的苹果在嘴里味道索然了，就像是干涩的嚼谷。此时寡欲惯了，小时候尝到的肉味是什么滋味，都已经被遗忘得干干净净，提不起回忆了。  
  
男人轻轻挑起周九良的下巴，这次小孩儿没有躲开，而是勇敢地迎上了他的眼睛，明亮得使他有些措手不及了。  
  
孟鹤堂终究是避开了小孩清澈的眼神，把目光移向一边放下手：“个人有个人改不了也撑不起的东西，九良。你这么看着我，我会心虚的。”  


08  
  
身体并无了大碍，但回到家，烦心事还是一样的找上来。  
  
女孩跟他表白了。  
  
周九良实在想不出听自己的妹妹在面前对喜欢的人表白，孟鹤堂是一种什么感觉。  
  
但周九良自己有一种奇妙的感受———就好像自己当了自己的妹夫。  
  
周九良看孟鹤堂的脸色青一阵白一阵的，便对小姑娘搪塞说：“这位女施主，贫僧是佛门子弟，并不能只思虑个人喜乐，而不顾芸芸众生。”  
  
女孩冷笑一声：“芸芸众生那么多，你顾得过来吗？况且你心里的东西……你现在应该清楚得很吧？”  
  
孟鹤堂听到这话，一向在周九良面前温温柔柔的孟哥眼神突然变得凌厉了，他抓过周九良的手一把把他扥到身后：“什么东西都不由的你管。他是我的人，他饿的时候你给他做过饭吗？他病了你带他去过医院吗？你在晚上陪过他吗？一上来就说喜欢，你也不嫌丢人。”  
  
周九良被他拽走的那一瞬间脑子里空白。忽然间，心脏跳得不能自已。  
  
那牵着手的人，仿佛就是了他的整个世界，他的眼中只有他。孟鹤堂。  
  
终于把姑娘打发走后，孟鹤堂把周九良抵在了房间门上，手绕过他的身后，把门反锁了。  
  
半身围住小孩孟鹤堂缓缓靠近周九良的唇边，用近乎耳语的声音低低地说：“……九良，你破戒了。”  
  
周九良没有破坏这暧昧恰好的气氛去推开他，而是把目光落在眼前人诱惑的红唇上，半笑的眉眼，使得他不自觉的咽了下口水。离得太近了，他的眼神聚焦不上，只感受到孟鹤堂有些隐忍的呼吸。   
  
他半垂着眼：“如何见得？我从未做任何对不起佛祖之事。”  
  
孟鹤堂轻笑了一下，随后侧过脸和他咬耳朵，不可置否地说：“可是你爱上我啦。”  
  
周九良抬起眼，又在突然对上孟鹤堂的那双琥珀似地带着挑逗和调情意味的眸子时躲开了。那男人一向知道怎么轻易地使他溃不成军。  
  
他本来想张口否认真一点，可两个人都能感受到的心脏跳着的猛烈动静却骗不过任何一个人。   
  
“嘘，周宝宝，想好了再说。”孟鹤堂发觉周九良欲张不张的口，在小孩的耳边吹了口气，弄得他痒痒的。“我是记得，出家人不打诳语，对吧？”  
  
眼看着人贴的越来越近，周九良稍稍将身子往后蹭了蹭，踮起脚拿后背紧紧抵住了门，微微错开头。  
  
小孩子脸上生出的红晕被孟鹤堂捕捉到了。他笑了———他知道小孩儿想要，可不愿在此时放弃。  
  
他的目光盯住周九良，颇有种强迫的意味，语句掷地成金：“九良，在你的家人离你而去的时候，是佛祖收留了你；在你孤身一人出来的时候，是孟哥收留了你。你现在已经对不起佛祖了，我想，你不愿也对不起孟哥吧？”   
  
周九良缓缓地闭起了眼，任那人把吻落在他的唇上。

孟鹤堂吃过见过的多了，技巧也是五花八门，一个初出茅庐的小孩子根本应付不过来。  
  
灵活的舌头贴着周九良的唇齿间横行，手上却也没闲着，捞起周九良下身的敏感处就揉合着。  
  
周九良忽然身子一颤就睁开了眼，可作为发声的器官被堵住，腿也软了，身上没劲直往下坠，只能哼哼几声作为些许的抗议，愣是没说出一句完整的话来。  
  
孟鹤堂怎么会轻易饶他。待小孩儿被吻得面带潮气，眼色迷离地迷乱了情欲，孟鹤堂才罢休。手上那物早有了反应。周九良手足无措地看着他，等着他的孟先生给他引导。  
  
“相信孟哥吗？”孟鹤堂笑眯眯地把小孩儿领到床前。  
  
他真好看。周九良没听清孟鹤堂在说什么，只是呆呆地点了点头，像一个把依赖全放在人贩子身上迷路的孩子，又像是沙漠中一步一步地向海市蜃楼走去想要汲取些水分的濒临渴死的人。

宁愿相信他是美好，去吧，现在就是美好。退缩已经来不及了，哪怕是荒唐一梦，周九良也愿似庄周不分梦境现实。   
  
年少不能遇见太惊艳的人。这个男人对他的吸引力太强了。  
  
孟鹤堂好像很开心。他先上到床上，又把衬衣脱掉。漂亮的身躯袒露出来，一把抓住羞于观看却又心痒难耐的周九良的秀气的手，放在自己有些涨疼的欲望上：“来，孟哥教你。”  
  
09   
  
孟鹤堂细心地为小孩传授技巧，也边紧着他实践。周九良快要哭出来似地看着孟鹤堂坏笑地勾起他身上的浴火，顿时感觉下身一股股热浪回流。  
  
抵不过自身的反应，周九良不久便喘了粗气。孟鹤堂显得非常满意，加快了手上的速度。  
  
终于泄气下来的时候，周九良羞于去看他，只拿胳膊挡住脸，想隐匿去此时一言难尽的有些委屈的表情。  
  
孟鹤堂毫不在意地舔舔手上周九良的东西，趁着热乎劲就伸出一根，搁进见小孩下身隐秘的地方。  
  
周九良还没从之前的浪潮中缓过来，就又感觉到异物的侵入，使他的身体产生了排异反应。他把胳膊放下来抓住孟鹤堂的手腕———随即又撒开了。  
  
因为他听见那人趁着低吟笑一下，扒开他的手，对他说：“乖孩子，稍微忍一下。”  
  
忍过了，更艰难的又到来了。周九良死死地抱住他，看着身上那人几滴汗珠落下来。  
  
“孟哥……”他扭着身子努力在痛苦的感受中找乐子。从前的旖旎梦幻般存在了如今，只不过是他被那人放在了身下，七分情欲三分挑逗，与清晨早起后轻轻地抱着被子去洗时害怕被人发现了的感受更是截然不同。  
  
孟鹤堂俯下身吻住了他，之后坐了起来，也把他的身子带起来。他惊呼一声，便坐在了孟鹤堂的腿上。  
  
周九良有预感他想要做什么，拼命抗拒，却抵不过孟鹤堂柔声说一句：“没事的，我们来试试这个，九良。”  
  
小孩的背贴紧了他的胸脯，蹭出些汗液来。他抱着周九良的身子一点一点使他往下降。快到底的时候却一下把小孩儿按了下去。  
  
周九良疼得瞬间叫了出来。死死捏住了那人的胳膊，身子紧绷。这种挤压收缩的刺激使孟鹤堂感觉理智全无，蹭着之前发现的小孩儿体内凸起的点就开始欺负。  
  
扩大了动作，一只手揉搓着小孩儿胸前的两颗，一只手把周九良的胳膊拉起来，放到了他的两腿间，听周九良不住的带点小奶音低喘着气，自觉可爱，把小孩的欲望交给了他手中。  
  
“来，九良，自己来。”  
  
周九良羞于碰触自己，别过身去。可最后孟鹤堂在他体内冲刺时，他还是忍不住握住了，跟着孟鹤堂的节奏一起攀上了感触极峰。  
  
孟鹤堂舔舐着因极其愉悦而浑身颤抖的周九良泛红的耳垂，心中一阵欢喜：好久都没有吃到如此身体纯洁、青涩的孩子了。  
  
他慢慢从周九良的身体里退出来，亲亲他，把他放在枕头上。  
  
发现小孩儿哭了。  
  
他凑进他，听见周九良用小奶音啜泣着：“孟哥，我破戒了……我，我对不起师傅。”  
  
孟鹤堂把他的眼泪抚去，看着他通红的眼，温和地说：“你看，你作为和尚，首先想的不是对不起佛祖，而是对不起师傅的养育之恩。说明你心里本来就无佛，又何必朝他去靠拢呢？”  
  
他捡起地上的衣服，从衣兜里拿出一串红珠子的脚链，塞在周九良手里：“孟哥给你的，戴上，来庇护你平安，好吗？”  
  
小孩儿紧攥着脚链，伸出双臂，揽住孟鹤堂把他拽近自己，哭得撕心裂肺。  
  
孟鹤堂也知道怎样哄他，轻拍着他的背，一会儿周九良便哭累了，抱着孟鹤堂安然睡去。  
  
10  
  
那个小姑娘是真顽强，在么孟鹤堂去上班的时候，又把周九良堵住，严肃地对他说：“我知道是我哥强迫你，你别当什么和尚了，咱俩一起过吧，正好我喜欢你。”  
  
周九良被这无稽之谈气笑了，什么叫“正好”喜欢他？  
  
但他还是压着性子说：“施主言错了，出家人不该有动情之人。”他看向院子里的郁金香，想起什么似的笑了，“如果有，那人也应当有潘安之貌，卫玠之容才是。”  
  
女孩儿听出他指的是孟鹤堂。但她一点儿没继承他家的脾气性格，和孟鹤堂那么温柔的人一比，她简直不像从孟家出来的孩子。  
  
她暴跳如雷：“我哥什么德行，我清楚得很。你们不是一路人。他生性就浪荡，我就不信他会为一个和尚而清心寡欲！有本事，你去还俗他一起过啊！”  
  
女孩一语成谶。  
  
他还真回去了，带着出来时的包裹。  
  
他去了自己来的山中庙里，和老主持说他要还俗。  
  
住持听他说要为一个男人还俗世家，气得当场昏了过去。醒来他就把周九良扔在了高庙塔中，让他抄佛经。   
  
他毫无怨言。只是老住持人熬不住养大的孩子如此这般来看他的时候，他淡淡地道出一句：“我已经破戒了，佛门已不容我了。”  
  
“衣钵都归还给您。”周九良一拱手，便毅然决然朝山下走去。不知老住持伤心地把自己关在黑屋里不见人。包裹里他留给寺院资金的银行卡，被老和尚看都不看一眼掰断，却宝贝似地抱着他的僧服落泪。  
  
他没敢耽搁，以最快的速度离开深山。几经周折，回到了那喧嚣的城市里。  
  
他本来想给孟鹤堂打电话，但按了几个号码才想起来孟鹤堂换手机了，他一直以为在他身边用不着，忘了要新号码。  
  
他忽然想到这么久了，自己竟然不知道住的别墅在哪里。只得凭着脑海中的记忆走到曾经来过的和孟鹤堂初见的房子。他想，孟哥说这个房子租出去了，应该可以从房主那里要到电话。  
  
他伸手按了门铃，听见一个陌生的男子的声音喊了一句：“放那儿吧。”  
  
周九良刚想说他不是送外卖的，又听见一个熟悉的声音使他身躯一震，顿时大脑一片空白。  
  
孟鹤堂的声音说：“谢谢啦！”   
  
11   
  
周九良惊在了那里，他绕到近客厅窗的那边去，看见孟鹤堂扭着腰肢将脚缠上沙发上那人的身子。他用耳朵贴近窗边，听见孟鹤堂用甜腻的声音叫了一声：“栾哥。”  
  
周九良浑身毛都炸裂开来。  
  
孟鹤堂对这一切都浑然不知，他用胳膊攀上栾云平的肩，讨好地去蹭他的脖颈。  
  
栾云平拽住孟鹤堂的头发轻轻向后扯，企图在他的锁骨上留下印记，被他一掌甩开。  
  
孟鹤堂的眼神瞬间冷了下来，而后又突然改变了态度，嗔怪地说：“别这样，万一周宝宝回来发现了，小孩儿会伤心的。”  
  
栾云平起身把他放倒在沙发上，一俯身一低吻：“那你是上他爽还是被我上爽？”  
  
欲望被握住男人手中，孟鹤堂情欲逐渐上升，脑内逐渐被刺激感所代替，但还是想想回答他：“小孩儿没有经验，多教几次就够了。你哪儿那么多废话。”孟鹤堂稍稍皱了下眉：“赶紧的，做完就拿钱，滚蛋。”  
  
“别在这个时候说这么毁气氛的话啊，小孟儿。”栾云平并不显生气，也不急躁，慢慢解开他的衣服扔到沙发底下，“要做就认真一点。”  
  
周九良眼看着手把手教他技巧、使他情欲所致的天仙似的孟先生在陌生男人身下被直驱进入，销魂蚀骨。剧烈的喘息声使他也有了反应。  
  
小孟仙儿唇色姻红，眼泛碧波，一个眼神过去，就叫栾云平差点死在了当场。  
  
孟鹤堂生理性的眼泪不住地夺眶而出，栾云平看到这一幕便更猛烈了动作，惹得身下人喘息不断。他知道一旦结束，孟鹤堂便会毫不留情面的扔钱走掉。所以更加卖力，享受这段尽可能的时光。  
  
  
12   
  
孟鹤堂含住男人身下那物时，周九良终于看不下去。他精神恍惚地走出来，走到了一个路边小摊。要了一碗牛肉，一瓶白酒。  
  
从小时候入寺到还俗，隔了这么久，他还是第一次尝到酒的香味，再一次尝到遗忘的肉的味道。孟鹤堂说得对，这两样东西是那样的刺进骨肉。  
  
尤其是酒。酒很辣，辣得他闭了眼，从眼里流出滚烫的液体。他也不在乎着，一仰头把酒闷了下去。   
  
酒、肉、色。这次他是真的回不去了。戒也破了，也还俗了，却没有人在等他了。周九良晃晃悠悠地走在大马路上，漫无目的，心想已经无家可归了。  
  
这也好。周九良苦笑着想着，我这命格也不会再克着谁了。家人没了，师傅师兄弟没了，现在孟鹤堂也没了———他大笑着。他还有什么？  
  
他还有自己。  
  
在一阵震耳欲聋的喇叭声后，他的双眼被迎面而来的强烈光刺到了。在身体被车撞飞出去的一刹那，他脑子突然的清醒了，好像他此生从未如此清醒过。脑海中浮现出两个场景。  
  
孟鹤堂躺在床上，光洒在他的背后，像救赎的天使般，笑眯眯地对他说，我养你呀。  
  
算命先生摇摇头，叹了口气，声音在他耳边徘徊着，久久挥之不去：   
  
“就是个做和尚的命。”  
  
车来不及停下，滑行出好几米。车轮侧过被撞的落在地上的人的脚踝，却压断了周九良脚腕上绑着的红珠链。珠子滚落开来，碎在了鲜血中。  
  
【the end】

【番外】  
  
“三百，四百，五百。“孟鹤堂叼着烟把五张钞票往桌子上一撂，穿好衣服就要走。栾云平一手拿了钱，一手揪住他的衣服下摆，抓紧了时间调笑道：“小孟儿，这也太少了吧。” 

孟鹤堂微微皱了皱眉又舒开了，听出他的语气有些委屈的感觉，便走过去再付了他个深吻之后把他轻推开：“行了，再多了没有。今天感觉不好，就这个数，下次再说。” 

他走着出了门，去路边的小摊要了碗面，往一个位置上一坐：“哎，老板，你这酒坛子和这，”他指着桌上撒的些牛肉末，“能不能都给我收掉？”

“哎，好嘞，这不没来得及嘛。”热情的老板清了桌面，给这位客人上了碗素面。带着周九良这么长时间，为了能蹭孩子碗里的饭，他也习惯了吃些素食。

孟鹤堂有些心烦。他不知该拿周九良怎么办了。差了五岁的他们又仿佛差了整个世界，却又迫不及待的往对方的人生中掺上一笔。  
  
一笔，就弃了整个人生。

吃惯了高档餐厅，孟鹤堂也愿意来这路边小摊弄点东西尝尝。本来想着走回去，可几步后又懒得动了，给司机打了个电话，让他来接上自己。

坐着车，车也堵着不动。问过才知道是这里刚刚出了车祸。孟鹤堂眼神很好，在围起的人群中发现被撞的人倒在一滩血泊里。他赶紧移开的眼：太惨了，看不得看不得。 

终于回了家，孟鹤堂又躺在周九良的床上，满心欢喜的等着小孩儿回来。这么一等又是一个星期。他有些慌乱了，给小孩儿打电话，只有一个冰冷的机械的女声，提示他电话关机。孟鹤堂有种隐约的感觉：小孩不会再回来了，他可能就在寺庙里待着了。这么一想，他开始莫名地生周九良的气，又突然有些绝望。  
  
他不明不白地烦躁，一年、两年地等。等到最后也终于安定下来：周九良的确是不会回来了，他可能已经放弃了自己。可能佛确实是需要普度众生的吧。  
  
三年，他开始疯狂地要这种类型的孩子，栾云平和其他人都很少约出来了。然而他还是不知道自己究竟是爱上了那人，还是关于得到别人身体的时候收获他们的心，而对周九良未遂才这么不甘心的。  
  
心得没得到孟鹤堂不知道，反正自己是有一片灵魂落在了那人身上。  
  
孟鹤堂妹妹也是个花天酒地的，周九良离开家一两天她就又看上别人了。以至于孟鹤堂觉得，周九良好像只存在过他的世界中，而他体会到了一种失恋的感觉。

失恋的人情绪极不稳定，但一般缓几年就好了。几年过后，房间里搬进了新人，时间也慢慢的把孟鹤堂的心缝补起来。只是房间里新人总换，但也并不影响什么。以至于过了很久之后提起来，也成为了孟鹤堂：“啊，那个孩子啊……”的平淡故事过去了。  
  
而床头的小恐龙扔在仓库里，终是落了一层厚重的灰。

  


【番外完】

——————————————————————————————————

作者交代：

＊世界上并不是很多事都会弄得明明白白的，有些时候你错过的是一生的东西，但是你确实是错过，这也是你的一生。比如说孟鹤堂，如果下车看眼车祸现场，他就会知道是周九良，可是他没有。

＊那天其实电视上报道了，但是孟鹤堂并没有看电视的习惯。

＊孟鹤堂吃饭坐的是九良坐过的位置。   
  
＊世界上大多数的事都是不如意的。

＊希望大家好好珍惜身边的人。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ＊作者：LOFTER@ 试探


End file.
